


Good Together

by tinkerklang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M, NarutoAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerklang/pseuds/tinkerklang
Summary: The whole ninja world was shaken up with the news of the two of the village’s oldest, most elite clans unifying through the marriage of their respective clan heirs.





	Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a naruto au for chanbaek and here it is. hope you guys all enjoy. 
> 
> this will be a chaptered fic. prior knowledge to naruto is not required to understand the story (i hope).

Chanyeol clearly didn’t prepare for this.

Here he was, sitting on the _very_ casual tea house near his clan’s home and his _possible_ betrothed’s. When the news of a marriage proposal was relayed by his father, the Great Phoenix of the Leaf Village, Chanyeol found himself mum. As part of an elite clan, since he was a young boy, it was drilled to every bit of his bone that he has some standards to uphold. Dubbed as the genius of the Park Clan, Chanyeol was well known all throughout the village for his skills and genius.

The marriage proposal was not a surprise.

It was _the_ other party.

Chanyeol knew that sooner or later, his family would force him to marry. His father’s blood pressure would probably strike if his son was not able to pass his genius. For the past marriage proposals, Chanyeol managed to dodge. They were proposals from lesser, less traditional clans anyway. No political repercussions would harm the clan name if the elite ninja refused.

But that _one_ certain marriage proposal, Chanyeol could not merely declining. His father made it obvious during the clan meeting. Chanyeol had clearly no say in deciding whether to accept or not. 

After all, the proposal came from the _Byun_ – the village’s oldest, most elite, and richest clan. Matching the Park Clan (or even a notch higher), the Byun Clan was well known for upholding their strict tradition. Like the Parks, the Byuns were revered for their _kekkei genkai_ – _bloodline limit –_ ninja techniques that can only be passed down among generations of a clan. Both families possessed a _dojutsu –_ ocular, visual powers – as their _kekkei genkai._ As a result, anyone would be able to guess a Park or a Byun by the color of their eyes during battle: red for Parks and pale gray, almost white for Byuns.

Chanyeol smiled as a waitress filled his cup with warm tea. The smell wafted through the small, enclosed and very private space. This was one of the reasons why he chose this place: privacy. His father would probably grow an aneurysm once he learned where his son, the pride of the Park Clan, took a Byun heir for their first meeting. The tea house is _very_ casual and homely – an inappropriate setup for a possible marriage meeting between the village’s two most elite ninjas and, not to mention, clan heirs.

Chanyeol’s father would have probably picked the most expensive tea house in town. But the Park heir deemed it a bother to wait for weeks before he could finally reserve a room in the village’s most talked about tea house. The reservation list was long. Chanyeol’s patience was not.

Hence, the choice of that certain humble tea house. It was one of Chanyeol’s favorite places to hang out. It served his favorite sweets. If he was to go through this marriage proposal meeting, he might as well enjoy a piece of his favorite matcha cake.

Like the setting, Chanyeol was donning his usual clothing: navy blue shirt with the Park clan’s crest in the shape of a phoenix at the back and comfortable black pants.

The door dinged, signaling the entry of a new customer.

Chanyeol heard the voice – clear, composed, firm, and proud. Each syllable accented perfectly. The ninja smiled. The Byuns really worked their children to the bones to drill the clan philosophies and traditions. Even the way they speak screamed regality. Contrast to the Parks, the Byuns were very traditional and polished whereas the Parks were a little bit more casual and crude.

Chanyeol could somehow see where this supposed political marriage would end up in: the two clans battling neck to neck to impose their own traditions and values. The thought could almost make the ninja laugh. Should he see through the end of this charade just to spite his family?

“Chanyeol-ssi,” a voice greeted him.

Remembering his manners, Chanyeol stood up and bowed his greeting to the newcomer – _the_ Byun Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun-ssi.”

The Byun heir was wearing a traditional white _hanbok_ wherein the Byun family crest, a symbol that resembles light, was proudly embroidered. The white hanbok perfectly complemented Baekhyun’s pale, almost white eyes.

Chanyeol wouldn’t admit it but he felt embarrassed that he did not take this seriously. His clothes were dingy compared to the Byun.

“It seems like I am overdressed for the occasion,” Baekhyun said as they were seated face-to-face. “I apologize. I should have had the foresight to ask you, Chanyeol-ssi, about the place and the appropriate manner of clothing before the meetup. The usual marriage proposals are always formal.”

Chanyeol almost smirked. Of course, the Byun knew how to handle the situation very well. Instead of showing embarrassment, Baekhyun perfectly turned the tables around subtly. Although the Byun heir apologized for overdressing, the last statement was enough to transfer the indignity to the Park heir for his choice of place for a marriage proposal.

_Well played._

Chanyeol just hoped Baekhyun would not tell his father about the _unrefined_ choice.

“No, I should be the one apologizing, Baekhyun-ssi. I was out for the whole week for a mission outside the village. I did not have enough time to reserve a room at the _Golden Tea House._ However, I do believe that it would be impertinent of me to make you wait longer than a week. The Park men do not want to seem to be incapable.”

_No crack in that perfectly formal façade._ Chanyeol noticed as Baekhyun only nodded to his comeback.

“It must be difficult to be the ANBU director,” Baekhyun commented as he sipped his tea. “It takes skills and commitment to be the youngest ANBU director ever.”

“Nothing as difficult as managing the village’s hospital,” the elite Park ninja countered. “I heard how delicate _chakra_ control is required to perform ninja surgeries.”

“You flatter me, Chanyeol-ssi. You’re the one who graduated at the ninja academy at seven and became the youngest ANBU squad captain at only thirteen. Now you’re the ANBU director. My accomplishments pale in comparison with yours.”

_ANBU Black Ops_ is the _Hokage’s,_ the village leader’s, own army. Every ANBU member had sworn absolute secrecy about their missions. They were essentially the _Hokage’s_ pawns – highly skilled ninjas who do the dirtiest, most dangerous ninja work for the safety and prosperity of the village. The public may have an idea on what their work is, but they will never realize its severity and magnitude. Only a few people can be selected as an ANBU member. Chanyeol being the youngest ANBU director in the history of the village meant a whole new level of pride for the Park Clan.

Baekhyun knowing Chanyeol’s history only meant one thing: the Byuns were not playing around this time. Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun was tasked to learn everything there is to know about Chanyeol. Chanyeol _knew_ for he himself was forced to sit down by the Park elders and read everything there was about the Byuns – even the dirty, little secrets.

“My _Sharingan_ can never compete with your _Byakugan_ which has no blind spots _,”_ Chanyeol insisted. “If you will, you can see my chakra pathway and end my life all together with just one forefinger stabbing my main chakra reserve.”

_Sharingan_ is the ocular power that the Parks have that makes their eyes red in battle while _Byakugan_ is the Byun’s.

_Sharingan_ is the Eye of Insight and Hypnotism. As the Eye of Insight, it gives its user an incredible clarity of perception, making the user read and predict the enemy’s movements and techniques. Chanyeol is a well-known _Sharingan_ user who uses this power of insight and perception to deconstruct enemy techniques, making it possible for him to analyze, learn, and copy and as well as pinpoint the flaws and weaknesses of the enemy techniques. As the Eye of Hypnotism, _Sharingan_ users can bend enemies’ perception of reality and imprisoned people in an endless loop of despair.

_Byakugan,_ on the other hand, is the Eye of Perception. It can see better than _Sharingan. Byakugan_ also gives incredible clarity of perception to its users. However, unlike the _Sharingan_ which can also see short distances _, Byakugan_ can see up to a 50-km distance. It can also show the chakra path of a ninja, making its users know where to target their attacks and seal their chakra away. Because of its powers, it is one of the coveted _kekkei genkai._ As such, the Byuns have devised a way to keep the _Byakugan_ eyes within their family. Each of the members, aside from the main branch, have a seal which would activate once the Byun user has died, sealing the _Byakugan_ together with its user for eternity.

It can be said that the two _dojutsu_ may have evolved from the same power. The unification of the Byuns and the Parks – the _Byakugan_ and the _Sharingan_ – may just shake and stun the whole world.

“I’m surprised you have agreed with this,” Baekhyun continued. “I didn’t take you for a man bounded by his clan’s wishes.”

“There are always exceptions,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Tell me about yourself, Baekhyun-ssi.”

“My life may bore you.”

“I highly doubt so.”

Baekhyun released a sigh. “I apologize if you got caught in this charade. I have talked to my father but it seemed like there is no way out of this unless we continue to amuse them.”

“What makes you think I got _forced_ into this?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened a little – the reaction was so fast that Chanyeol almost missed it. It was the first crack at the seemingly perfect and composed façade of the Byun heir.

“You wanting to end this _charade_ makes me think _you_ do not want my company, Baekhyun-ssi.”

“Will it offend you deeply if I agreed so?”

Chanyeol chuckled. _Amusing._ It had been awhile since someone caught his interest. He had always taken the Byun heir as a laconic prince, but spending time with the man, Chanyeol now realized that Baekhyun speaks his mind a lot in a polite manner.

“It won’t offend me at all… not at all.”

It was a breath of fresh air. People would always try to please _the_ Park Chanyeol up to the point of almost kissing the balls of his feet. Baekhyun… however, was different.

“I’m glad I made you laugh at least,” Baekhyun dryly commented.

“Hey,” Chanyeol dropped formalities. “Would you agree to another date?”

“No,” Baekhyun firmly said. “Once is enough to appease our families.”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Chanyeol crossed his arms. “I was planning to show you the Park scrolls. I thought they would interest you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes focused on Chanyeol, gauging the latter’s sincerity.

The Park scrolls were the clan’s documentation on the history of the _Sharingan,_ which were only accessible by the members of the family. The scrolls held the Park’s secrets and would be a good read for medical ninjas such as Baekhyun who wanted to learn about how dojutsu (or ocular powers) came to be. This is vital information for medical ninjas such as the Byun heir. To be able to truly heal other people, medical ninjas must know their history.

“If this is a deception—“

“I would not deceive someone whose vision far exceeds mine,” Chanyeol assured. “So, what do you think, _Baekhyun?”_

Baekhyun’s lips twitched at the dropping of _–ssi_ from his name.

“For me to see the scrolls, I have to visit your home. I don’t think the Park patriarch would appreciate a Byun looking and reading through the clan scrolls.”

“No worries,” Chanyeol said. “My father would welcome you with both hands. Apparently, your father and mine are so sure about this unification that any uneasiness rooted from our past history is already forgotten. So, what do you think? Wanna have another date? Also, treat it as my way of compensating in bringing you to this _unrefined_ place for our first date.”

A knock on was heard. The waitress entered the small enclosure, serving them with a new batch of warm tea.

“I would be intruding,” Baekhyun worried.

“Oh, you won’t be intruding. I like the idea of you in my home.”

The waitress, upon hearing the statement, almost choked. It was not every day that she sees a Park and a Byun leisurely drinking tea… and to think that she just heard _the_ Park Chanyeol openly saying that he wanted _the_ Byun Baekhyun in his home was unprecedented. It was a bold showcase of the Park’s intention of courting the Byun.

Baekhyun’s eyes twitched, face still composed and controlled. He just fell to Chanyeol’s trap.

Chanyeol knew, as soon as Baekhyun stepped inside the small room, that he would agree to a second date.

He was, after all, a man of great insight.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments are loved.


End file.
